<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new look by SidewaysClarinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477238">a new look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet'>SidewaysClarinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Double Penetration, M/M, No incest!! ew nasty the twins do not touch each other, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The twins speak swedish and no one knows what's going on, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lundstrom twins are more than a little enamored by Toudou's younger, Karura-powered body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunnar Lundstrom/Saburouta Toudou/Gunnan Lundstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I want to warn you in advance, the twins' names will probably flip flop around through this fic and I am so sorry, I tried to correct it as best I could but I still have no idea if it's all fixed. I hope you enjoy regardless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sensation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>incoming </span>
  </em>
  <span>that hits him right before fingers slide into the feathers about his ears is one Toudou doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to. It sends little shivers down his spine, but not nearly as much as the fingernails that dig deep into the skin underneath, giving a delightful little scratch that hits spots he didn’t even know needed to be hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a new addition.” A voice behind him hums, faintly amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the new demon?” Comes another voice, eerily similar. It’s only seconds later that a familiar blonde takes a seat next to him on the couch, and Gunnan relaxes back into the cushions as Toudou dog ears the page of his book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he has a feeling he won’t be needing it for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you, too,” he says, wryly. Gunnar’s hand is still knuckles deep in Karura’s gifted plumage, and he finds himself leaning further into the man’s hand as his nails continue to work through the feathers. “And, hmm, yes. This latest one is Karura, a fire spirit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look… different.” Gunnan says, simply, but there’s something appreciative in his eyes that says more than his mouth does. Toudou can’t help the chuckle- if he’d known his new body was going to be such a hit, he would’ve eaten Karura years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karura has a unique regenerative ability.” He explains, and Gunnar gives a hum, twisting his fingers deeper into the plumage and just behind his ear. “It certainly comes with its, mmh… perks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against his will, Toudou feels his eyes flutter shut. He doesn’t think he can even describe the pleasant feeling of nails deep against his skin if someone asked him, which is awfully convenient considering the twins’ lack of concern for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han ser mycket bättre ut så här, va?” The foreign words seem to practically drip from Gunnan’s mouth, and when Toudou manages to get his eyes open, the man is much closer, eyes alight with curiosity and something much, well… heavier. The look has his hair standing on end from both excitement and apprehension. It isn’t often that he ends up the center of the twins’ attention, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar’s voice is equally as goosebump-raising as his brother’s. “Det är definitivt ett attraktivt nytt utseende. Tror du att han skulle ejakulera snabbare med de här?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De verkar verkligen känsliga…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were being rather rude. Honestly, invading my room and not even bothering to announce why.” Toudou sighs, resigning himself to not understanding a single word that they said. Rather petulantly, he sinks a bit further into the couch, but he’s a bit surprised to find that Gunnar’s hand follows him down. For some reason, the man is just intent on holding onto the plumage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan only smiles a mischievous little smile, and glances up at his twin. “Vill du ta reda på det?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I’m not even here anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighs, and tries to at least enjoy the impromptu massage his ear is getting. The twins are just off in their own world, as they always seem to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saburota,” Gunnan starts, and the use of his first name is something that still gives him pleasant little tingles, even after as long as he’s passively known the twins. “Have you given the new body a, asså… a turn around the block?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks, then a surprised little laugh comes forth before he can really process it. “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t know any better, he would guess that this was the twins’ attempt to bluntly seduce him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Gunnar’s hand stills in his feathers, and he can hear the other man’s uniform shift as he leans down. When he speaks, his voice is breathy-close. “Your new look is nice, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Toudou breathes. They’re being serious? “Is that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so?” Gunnan’s own hand slips close to his waist, thumb dragging along the side of his belt. It’s hardly erotic on its own at all, a rather innocent motion, really, but he can catch the scent of Gunnan’s cologne now, as close as he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both awfully forward, don’t you think?” He asks them, but he knows it’s a rhetorical question. The twins have never been ones to beat around the bush, after all. Toudou reaches a proverbial olive branch out, and casually asks, “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan grins at that, and his hand lifts up from Toudou’s waist to flip palm-up before him- an offering. Toudou raises an eyebrow at the Swede, but takes his hand anyways, and Gunnan pulls him up and leads him forward. He follows, obediently, as he’s led up and over the man’s thighs, and Gunnan’s hands let him go to steady his hips and guide Toudou to straddle his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I was hoping your intentions were innocent.” Toudou sighs. The thickness of Gunnan’s muscles has his own legs spreading almost lewdly wide, though they certainly make for a comfortable impromptu chair. “I feel almost betrayed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no?” Gunnan challenges. When Toudou looks up, he can see Gunnar still behind the couch, expression just as questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fakes a contemplative look. Does he really want this? Sex with two hot younger men? He doesn’t even have to think about it, really, but he pretends to, for just a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist,” he sighs, overdramatic. “Then I suppose I have no choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bullshit. He easily could’ve had them leave whenever he wanted, but, well, he doesn’t really want them to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the twins nod in tandem, and Gunnar leaves them behind to make his way over towards the door. Toudou watches him, curious, but then Gunnan’s fingers dig their way into his ear plumage, worming in just as deep as his brother had done. It sends pleasant tingles down his spine, has him squirming a bit over Gunnan’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t necessarily arousing by itself, though it does feel incredibly nice. It’s really the heavy, hot look in Gunnan’s eyes that gets him excited, and he can’t help the way he leans further into the man’s hands. Gunnan cradles his face, a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest as his forehead brushes against Toudou’s own. It’s so close to tender that it makes him want to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the lock to his room door clicks, and the reminder of what the twins want from him has arousal curling warm in his stomach. He’s not the only one, he thinks to himself. Gunnan’s pants are tenting with his erection, and the sheer size of it- even through the fabric of his uniform -is enough to make him a mix of eager and apprehensive at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize Gunnar had joined them again until he hears the scrape of a chair, and then there’s a firm chest against his back, boxing him in firmly. A hand brushes up the bottom of his hair, and then there’s a kiss at the back of his neck, followed by more as Gunnar marks a gentle path up his skin. Between that, and the fingers in his feathers, his heart beat is picking up, breath heavy and warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tease.” He murmurs, though he’s smiling, and his cheeks are warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vi har inte ens börjat än.” Gunnan says, and his brother chuckles in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar only presses another kiss to his neck, nipping at the skin before speaking again. “Jag vill se hur långt vi kan trycka honom tills han går sönder.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might as well not even be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tror du vi kan få honom att skrika? Jag tror att det vore sött.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling very neglected, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies.” Gunnar chuckles. Toudou feels his hands slip around his stomach and under his shirt, and his palms are warm where they cup the new muscles of his abs. His fingers leave hot trails up his abdomen where they drag nails across Toudou’s skin, lighting his nerves on fire. He gives a happy little hum and leans back against Gunnar’s chest, while the man’s kisses turn more to bites up his exposed throat. “Better now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan, for his part, is not to be outdone. His hands are still firm on Toudou’s waist, and he grinds his erection up against Toudou’s own in smooth, slow little circles. It’s torturously slow, in fact, giving him just the barest amount of friction against his clothed dick. He tilts his head down a bit- as much as he can around the determined trail of bite marks that Gunnar is leaving -to give Gunnan a look, but the Swede only raises an expectant eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want something?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh, is he really being expected to work for it himself? How unfair. He gives a melodramatic little sigh, and shifts forward so that his crotch is pressed flush up against Gunnan’s own, and the friction is finally enough to have him sighing a bit happier. The Swede keeps up his slow grinding, but one of his hands releases Toudou’s waist to instead trace his thumb up the seam of Toudou’s zipper. He bucks up against it, but Gunnan keeps his touch maddeningly steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the slow frotting and Gunnar’s exploring, curious hands, he’s squirming and eager, but the twins seem to have no plans of hurrying things. He’d expected something quick and dirty, though he’s not quite sure if this is necessarily a bad change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his zipper is being pulled down, and Gunnan’s hands slip beneath the waistband of his briefs, and he thinks that maybe they weren’t being as slow as he initially thought. The first touch of fingers against the bare skin of his cock has his breath hitching, and then Gunnan’s hand wraps tight around his dick and pulls tight. Toudou grasps the couch’s arm on one hand, the fabric of Gunnan’s pants in the other to steady himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar’s wandering hands have his shirt pulled damn near all the way up, his fingers circling teasingly around the taut skin of his nipples. Toudou bites back a groan, but then his eyes catch Gunnan as he draws his hand back, looking Toudou in the eyes as he licks his palm, coating his fingers in saliva. When his hand grasps Toudou’s cock again, it’s slick and warm, and Gunnan pumps him slow and leisurely, utterly uncaring of the way it has him twisting and panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not quite sure how they managed to get here so quickly, but he knows he’s not far off from cumming, not with how Gunnar squeezes and teases his chest, with how his brother twists his wrist and drags a groan from Toudou’s parted lips. He hasn’t stopped grinding, in fact, but Toudou has slipped forward enough that Gunnar’s own still-clothed cock is bucking up against his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re, ah, dragging this out, don’t you think?” He manages to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only just started, you know.” Gunnan purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot more planned for you, Saburota.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can keep up, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh.” He doesn’t try to fight back the grin. “I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar chuckles in response, and then releases Toudou’s cock only to have him slide back a bit. From there, Toudou catches the drift, and bats the other man’s hand aside to reach down to Gunnar’s zipper, tugging aside his belt and pants to reveal soft green boxers, the typical Illuminati-grade underwear. It’s Gunnar who pulls his own dick free, though, and the length of it alone is enough to have Toudou practically salivating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, scratch practically. He hopes Gunnan is as impressive as his brother, though even that feels like too much to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Har du smörjmedel?” Gunnar asks his twin, right over Toudou’s head. He feels Gunnan shrug against his back, and then a hand tilts his chin back to look at the man behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lubricant?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou swallows, excitement coursing in his veins. “Ah, bedside table, bottom drawer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loss of hard muscle and heat against his back leaves him disappointed, though he knows it’s only temporary. Gunnar is an attentive lover, however, and leans up to draw him into a kiss. His lips are surprisingly soft, and even when the kiss turns wet and heavy with tongues and teeth clashing, it’s always gentle, always teasing and pulling him forward. The briefest of touches of their cocks together has both of them humming and gasping into the kiss, and when Gunnan finally brings the telltale purple bottle of lube, it isn’t near soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar takes the bottle, and in seconds, he has the liquid spilling cold and wet across both of them. Toudou gasps and pulls back, looks down at their laps and sighs at the lube staining their pants and dicks alike. Gunnar only grins up at him, and takes both their cocks in hand, finally drawing them close and hard against each other. His hand is big enough to engulf them both, and it finally draws a groan from Toudou as the other man pumps them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kiss breaks, but Gunnan’s tongue and teeth are hot against his neck, and with every bite and nip of his mouth, he knows there will be a deep, bruising mark for tomorrow. It excites him, in a way. To be marked and claimed and dirtied and ruined. He can only hope they’ll follow through with his deeper desires, but something tells him that he won’t be disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not with the delicious friction of his cock against Gunnar’s own, drawing a gasp and sigh from Toudou with every pass of his knuckles against the head of their dicks. He’s not far off, he knows, not far at all from cumming over Gunnar’s fingers. Each teasing squeeze of his fingers and twist of his wrist has arousal curling hot and tight in his stomach, pulling him closer and closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just able to gasp out a warning. “I’m- ah, getting close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, distressingly, Gunnar’s hand freezes. Toudou makes a noise of complaint, bucking up into Gunnar’s hand in an attempt to chase that high, that release, but the other man grasps Toudou’s hip with his free hand, stilling him. Toudou whines aloud, frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar presses a kiss to his cheek, apologetic. “It’ll be better later, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be patient.” Gunnan adds, gentle, and his brother’s hand pulls away from Toudou’s red and eager cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou isn’t sure whose hands are who’s, but Gunnar is shifting on the couch, and he’s being pushed down, and soon enough he finds himself knelt across the couch, with Gunnar’s girth before his face. Gunnan is just behind him, hands running appreciatively across his clothed ass where his hips are canted up into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a simple enough set up, he supposes, and he knows what he’s meant to do, as mildly irritated as he is at the denial of his own orgasm. He brings a hand up to circle Gunnar’s cock, and the man reaches a hand up to run fingers through his hair, brushing across his feathers as Toudou parts his lips. The Swede is patient, and keeps still as Toudou takes the head of his cock into his mouth, indulgently still as he sucks and runs his tongue over the head of Gunnar’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It certainly has been a while since he’s given a blowjob, to be sure, but Gunnar doesn’t pressure him, only scritch-scratches his ear plumage encouragingly as Toudou relaxes his throat to take his dick deeper. The head of his cock brushes up against the back of Toudou’s throat, and Gunnar’s appreciative groan is well worth it for the slight discomfort of having to remember exactly how to deep throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years of consuming demons of all shapes and sizes has near eradicated his gag reflex, and this is certainly an odd situation for such a skill to come in handy, but he figures no one is truly complaining. His hand pumps what his mouth can’t quite reach, working in tandem to near worship Gunnar’s twitching, pulsing cock in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan doesn’t leave him unattended to, of course. He pulls Toudou’s pants over and down his ass, tugs his briefs down with them. The cold air against his backside has him shivering, throat tensing tight over Gunnar’s cock in a way that has the man chuckling out a moan. Gunnan’s hands rove over his bare skin, though one releases him preceding the click of a bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou pulls his mouth free with a soft gasp, just before the coldness of the lube hits his ass and makes a chilly path down his perineum and to his free-hanging cock. It sends a shiver up his spine, through Gunnan takes care to massage the lube down and across his entrance, teasing a thumb just past the ring of muscle. Gunnar’s hand distracts him, however, as it fiddles with his sensitive feathers, and reminds him of his task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou breathes steadily through his nose as he puts his mouth to work again, sucking Gunnar down deep even as Gunnan pushes a thumb up and into him. It feels odd, certainly- he hasn’t been fingered since his wife died, really. The probing of his finger is a bit weird, but he’s gentle and slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s when a second finger is added that Gunnar’s breath gets audibly heavier, and his hips buck up into Toudou’s mouth just the barest amount. Gunnar gives him an apologetic look, and he pulls back in response, hand fast and quick on his cock as he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could stand to be a little less restrained, you know.” He says, though the raspiness of his voice certainly doesn’t help his case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kristus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jag vill se honom i tårar.” He has no idea what Gunnan is saying, but the way he growls it out is enough to have Toudou’s dick twitching. The man’s fingers drive more violently up into him, twisting and scissoring faster than before. He cants his hips up into Gunnan’s grip, driving his fingers deeper, harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar, in turn, guides Toudou’s head back down onto his cock, and this time, he bucks up freely into Toudou’s mouth. He can feel the man’s dick catch against the back of his throat, thrusting deep and holding his head still, fucking up into his mouth. Toudou laves his tongue across the swell of his cockhead with each pass through his lips, and the vibrations of his moan as Gunnan twists a third finger in has Gunnar groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Gunnar’s grip turns painfully tight, and he holds Toudou’s head still to pump one, twice, three times, quick into his mouth before he’s spilling, cum dripping hot and wet down the back of Toudou’s throat. Even as he’s cumming, Gunnar doesn’t let him free, and he tries his best to swallow the man’s load down even as he continues to thrust up past his lips. It’s only when there’s nothing left to swallow that Gunnar releases him, and he pulls back with a gasp of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies.” Gunnar says, sheepish, and smooths Toudou’s hair back down before wiping a strand of something liquid from his mouth. He’s too dazed to complain, really, not even present with the way that Gunnan pumps his fingers up into his ass, diving deeper and twisting sharper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Gunnan twists up, and brushes against something that has him bucking forward, his wet cock dragging against the couch cushions. He groans into Gunnar’s hip, thrusting his waist back into Gunnan’s fingers in a desperate attempt to hit that spot again. Another brush has his back bowing down, and with that and Gunnan’s calming hand in his hair, he can’t help the pleased moan-turned-trill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a strange little purring, chirping noise, and it only gives the twins a second’s pause before Gunnan tries to pull that sound from him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Toudou pleads, rather pitifully, because he knows he’s close to cumming again, could be there in just minutes, and now he wants it, truly wants it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, patience.” Gunnar reminds him, twisting a strand of hair between his fingers. Easy for him to say, of course. He’s still in his own post-orgasm daze, eyes cloudy where he watches Toudou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be better later.” Gunnar continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can even get a protest out, Gunnan pulls his fingers free, and wipes them off somewhere- he really will have to get these cushions replaced, won’t he? Toudou only has bare moments to mourn the pretty fabric before a bottle snaps again, but no cold liquid follows it this time. Instead, he hears a soft, wet noise, and then Gunnan has a hand steadying his backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He near trembles with excitement and anticipation, trying to keep himself as still as possible. He can feel the head of Gunnan’s cock drag up between the split of his ass, and resists the urge to buck up into it, holds still as long as he can. When his entrance is finally pushed past by the thick swell of Gunnan’s dick, he has to grip the couch fabric tightly, pressing his cheek to Gunnan’s thigh to steady himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar chuckles, and brushes a gentle thumb against Toudou’s cheek, a stabilizing motion as Gunnan thrusts shallowly. He sinks in inch by inch, slow and near torturous as his girth stretches Toudou open wide. Just when he thinks the Swede has bottomed out, he’s penetrated impossibly deeper, left gasping for air by the time Gunnan’s hips finally press flush against his ass. He’s full, so full that it’s hard to think around </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep, deep, feels good, fuck me, please, please-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saburota?” Gunnan calls, and everything stills just long enough for Toudou to suck a breath in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” He’s surprised he even manages to get it out coherently, around the pleasant fog in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh yeah, feels great,” he hums, letting his eyes slip shut for just a moment. “Feels perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan chuckles, and then he moves, shallow little thrusts that just verge on starting to feel good, but not enough, not quite enough. Gunnan’s hands steady him and run appreciatively over the new tan of his skin, but keep Toudou from picking the pace up any faster. It draws a frustrated little huff from him, one that has Gunnar’s mouth pulling into a sharp little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han är väldigt otålig, eller hur?” He asks, looking up above Toudou’s head. His hand is still steady in tracing through his hair, drawing down to brush over and into his feathers. “Jag antar att en yngre kropp för med sig en yngre libido.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jag antar att vi måste ge honom vad han vill.” Gunnan laughs. He punctuates it with a quick slap of his hips that yanks a startled yelp out of Toudou, and not for the first time, he wishes he knew Swedish just so he could know what the hell exactly they were up to. Whatever it is, they’re taking far too long for his liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts his weight to one arm, gets the other down and beneath himself. He barely gets his hand around his own cock before Gunnan stops and grabs his wrist, pulling it back and pinning it firmly against Toudou’s back. Toudou only blinks, stunned, before his shock turns to offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s hardly fair.” He complains. How is he supposed to get off with nothing but shallow thrusting? The twins are surely getting more out of this than he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good things come to good boys who wait, yes?” Gunnan asks, a smile in his voice. “Patience. Trust us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how the saying goes,” Toudou sighs beneath his breath, but when Gunnan’s hand holds his wrist more loosely, he doesn’t try to pull free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man does give him a break, however. He pulls Toudou up to his knees, leaned up against his back, and with his legs on either side of Gunnar’s knees, he parts his own legs, forcing Toudou’s thighs further apart. Gunnar watches them, curious and smiling, cock still soft but beginning to twitch again with interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely has the time to feel embarrassed by his position before Gunnan bucks his hips up, quick and steady, driving his length deep up into Toudou’s ass. The brush of his cock against that sweet little spot has Toudou groaning, and his free hand grasps desperately onto the couch’s armrest as each thrust has his thighs trembling with arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s incredibly difficult to resist the urge to pull his hand free and stroke himself, but the promise of just what the twins could be planning has him restraining himself. The lewd slapping of Gunnan’s hips against his ass, and the sweet, electric sharp pleasure against his prostate is enough to have his arousal racketing up, dragging up muffled moans and groans in tandem with Gunnan’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar reaches a curious hand to trail up his thighs, raising goosebumps with the soft touch of his fingers. His palm wraps around Toudou’s reddened, dripping cock, and Toudou’s breath leaves him in a rush as he bucks his hips up into Gunnar’s grip. The brief moment of fucking-handjob action has a whine crawling up from his throat, but just as quickly, Gunnar’s hand continues moving up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man ignores his frustrated huff, instead turning his fingertips to drag sharp nails down Toudou’s stomach, leaving bright red and angry lines behind him that hitch with each slap of Gunnan’s hips. Toudou moans at the pleasure-pain, his face warm as Gunnar gives a surprised little grin. He trails a hand up to Toudou’s trembling waist, unbothered by the way Gunnan’s thrusting has his hips ricocheting forward, and carves his nails down the crease between his crotch and thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh, God, does it feel good. Gunnar shifts on the couch, pulls closer, and leans over to press a kiss to his chest. Toudou watches him, panting, as he marks a trail over to his nipple, where he abruptly bites down on the sensitive skin. Toudou can’t help the sharp cry, nor the way his dick bobs eagerly, desperate for friction with the surge of arousal that the bite brings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnar chuckles, his breath warm as it ghosts across his taut, damp skin. There’s a dark red bite mark around his nipple, one that Gunnar gives an apologetic little kiss to, before he bites down again, lower on his pectoral. Toudou’s hips stutter forward without his consent, and he feels drawn tight by arousal, leaning his head back onto Gunnan’s shoulder and moaning helplessly into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jag tror att han kan ta en till, eller hur?” Gunnan grunts out, and whatever it is, it has his brother grinning wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” He gasps out, fingernails digging into the couch fabric. He’s already close, so close, if someone would just- grab his cock, please-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Gunnan is slowing, and Toudou is near tears when he realizes that he’s falling away from that orgasm cliff again, chest heaving and eyes wet. Gunnar marks his neck up with reassuring kisses, as his hands reach for the previously abandoned bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan’s mouth brushes against his ear, voice soft but gravely when he asks, “Do you want to try two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind blanks for a second. Two? Both of them? Gunnan already has him stretched so full, but two… God, it’s all he can do to whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it carefully,” Gunnar reassures him, latching onto the part of his neck where it meets his shoulder. “It’ll feel good, we promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows double penetration, and what it means. It never seemed possible before, not when a tear could mean the end of his sexual escapades for up to weeks on end, but now, with Karura’s power? He could take whatever he wanted, and he would be healed up fine. It has his pulse racing, as he looks down at Gunnar’s hardening length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou could take whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And shit, did he want this. He wanted this badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, manages to get out a, “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them chuckle, and that’s that. Gunnan releases his hand, and Toudou twists it, bringing the feeling back into it as the man shifts his hands down, instead cupping beneath his ass. Of course, with their build, Gunnan is easily able to support his weight, holding him up long enough for Gunnar to hook Toudou’s knees over his shoulders. He uncaps the bottle of lube, and liberally coats his fingers, reaching his hand down beneath Toudou’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reminds himself to breathe as a fingertip probes his already stretched hole, dipping beneath the ring of muscle to slowly worm its way in. It doesn’t feel awful, of course, but there’s still two more fingers and an entire second cock to go. Gunnar reaches his free hand up to wrap around Toudou’s dick, pumping it slow and smooth to keep his erection from flagging too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second finger is more uncomfortable, more of a stretch, but Gunnan presses feather light kisses to his neck, and the slick slide around his cock keeps him grounded. Gunnar takes his time, prepping him carefully, but even so, the third finger nearly has him flagging. Something feels pulled tight, and it’s enough to have him calling on Karura’s power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs in relief when the stretch is replaced with a pleasant warmth, and a settling feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>full.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Gunnar looks up at him, he gives the man a nod, and can feel the excitement pick back up when Gunnar leans back to coat his cock in lube. Then, he’s shuffling forward again, and reaches a hand down to guide his length up alongside Gunnan’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breach of his cockhead is the worst, and Toudou grits his teeth as it slides up into his ass. Gunnar moves slow, steady, letting each inch settle into place until Toudou’s veins are pumping with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, full, stretched, God it feels so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two are patient when he has to catch his breath again, sweat beading at the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Gunnar asks him, patting his hip lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou gives a nod, after a second, and then the two of them start moving, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, fuck.” He groans, high and reedy in his throat. They’ve definitely done this before. The two of them immediately settle into a rhythm, sending his eyes rolling back with the utterly debauched feeling of two thick cocks filling him at once. There’s an obscene sort of noise that comes with it, but it’s not nearly as loud as the louder-growing moans and whimpers that fall from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels good. It feels too good. Warm, hot curls of arousal twist his stomach, leaving his legs trembling and cock weeping. Gunnar takes his dick in hand, and he can’t help but cry out, can feel his mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he begs, mindless, senseless. “Ple- nngh! Fuck, please, please let me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they denied him again, he was sure that he would just die. Each wet, sharp thrust had him closer, closer to a heat that has spots dancing in his eyes, his hips twitching and bucking up into Gunnar’s slick hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a chuckle against his back, and then there’s sharp teeth at his skin, digging deep and hard into the muscle of his neck. “Yes, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God!” He practically sobs. Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chases that high of pleasure, curls down into each slap of hips against his ass, each brush of skin against his prostate. It’s so much, too much, too good that he couldn’t even stop the tears if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunnan grunts, and he gives one last harsh, quick thrust before Toudou feels hot, wet cum filling him up, each gush fucked up deeper into him with the bruising slap of hips. It’s enough to push him over, and he chokes on his own breath as his own orgasm hits him. The force of it has cum flying up his chest, and Gunnar keeps pumping him, keeps milking each cry and sob out of him until the touch of his hand turns deliciously painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls limply back against Gunnan’s chest, utterly spent and dazed. It’s in a blur of movement and speech that they pull out of him- leaving him disappointingly empty -and then he finds himself laying back against the couch. He blinks, and Gunnar is kneeled over him, eyes dark and appreciative in the way he looks over Toudou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand is fast and wet on his own cock, and then Toudou blinks again, and Gunnar is groaning softly, his cum splattering against Toudou’s stomach. He glances down, feeling warm and tired, and sees the complete mess of sweat, cum, and lube that his entire lower half has become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s a problem for tomorrow’s Toudou to solve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets his eyes slip closed, drifting off into sleep until gentle hands shake him awake. He blinks bleary eyes open, and sees Gunnan leaned over him, a hand at his shoulder and a teasing smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to sleep like that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “Come, bath time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou looks down at his legs, and realizes in seconds that he can’t feel a damn thing below his stomach. Gunnan seems to realize this as well, and laughs. He threads his arms up underneath Toudou’s waist and lifts him up, shifting his weight more comfortably to hold. Gunnar is already standing by the bathroom, he notices, with a water bottle in hand and a towel tossed over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stand?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toudou, in a rather immature way, only flops more limply in Gunnan’s arms. No, he cannot stand, and he has absolutely no intentions of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them snort, but he just settles more comfortably into Gunnan’s hold as the man carries him into the bathroom. Gunnar takes charge of drawing the bath, and Toudou lets himself doze off again as the water splashes into the tub. Gunnan’s breathing is surprisingly soothing to listen to, as the bathroom grows steamier and warm with the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only when he feels the water up against his skin that he opens his eyes, and by then, Gunnan is settling down into the bath, still holding Toudou in his arms as the water splashes up over them both. Toudou groans shamelessly as his muscles relax, stretching the feeling back into his still-weak legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful there,” Gunnar says, amused as he leans against the bathroom counter. “You just might tempt us into another round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snort-laughs at that. There’s no way he’ll be up for anything else today, no way in hell. They’ve figured out his limit, and this is definitely it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they don’t test him further. Gunnan is firm but gentle in the way that he scrubs the sweat and dirt from Toudou’s body, restrained as he washes over Toudou’s still-healing bites and scratches. Toudou slows Karura’s healing, just a little. The soft, aching pain from the marks and bruises is actually of a pleasant sort, a type that leaves him wonderfully sore as Gunnan runs gentle fingers through his plumage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really do like the feathers, don’t you?” He murmurs, a bit rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, however, makes Gunnan chuckle. “We never did get to see if the feathers make you cum harder, did we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose we didn’t.” His brother replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were hoping so?” Toudou asks, a bit bewildered. At their nods, he grins and shakes his head. “I haven’t the faintest idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can always experiment more later?” Gunnar offers, a mischievous little grin pulling at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Toudou sighs. “Honestly, the youth these days. Insatiable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han säger det som om han inte är densamma.” Gunnan snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother grins. “Han sa inte nej, eller hur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cruel, really.” Toudou sighs, leaning his head against the side of the tub. “Speaking about me in a language I can’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers only laugh at that. Oh well. He suppose he can’t really complain that much, can he?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>